Ponto de Fusão
by H. Arkantus
Summary: Kassadin é chamado por alguém especial ao lugar onde tudo começou.


O deserto de Shurima, onde os dias são infernalmente quentes e as noites, demoniacamente geladas, é um dos melhores lugares para se apreciar as estrelas em toda a Valoran. Numa dessas noites, uma figura solitária observava o firmamento, sua silhueta delineada pela luz da lua cheia contra as infinitas dunas.

Seu nome era Kassadin e o que sobrou do homem que antes fora agora observava as estrelas, preocupação em seus olhos. Ele via que a hora estava chegando, o alinhamento estelar aconteceria logo e a maior guerra de todas começaria.

Desviou o olhar do céu e sacudiu a cabeça. Não valia a pena se preocupar com isso agora. Não quando tinha assuntos mais importantes a resolver. Olhou para as ruínas da cidade à sua frente.

Icathia, o lugar onde tudo começara e a cidade que nunca sairia de seus pesadelos. Ele odiava pisar ali, mas naquela noite, tinha um bom motivo.

Ele atravessou os portais quebrados, andou por ruas silenciosas, ladeadas por estátuas de criaturas inomináveis, observou as imensas espiras negras que tocavam os céus. A cada segundo que passava naquela cidade sua resolução crescia. Naquelas ruas desertas, silenciosas a não ser pelo vento, uivando como os gritos de uma cidade inteira em sua obliteração, reforçou seu juramento. Não podia, não deixaria que aquilo que tocou Icathia, que fez com que seus arquitetos erguessem abominações impossíveis, tocasse o resto de Valoran.

Seus passos ecoavam pelas ruas desertas, sozinho a não ser pelos fantasmas, memórias da cidade em seus momentos finais, antes de ser consumida. Os seres espectrais o encaravam, sentindo o poder do Vazio correndo em suas veias, medo primal os mantendo afastados.

As aparições começaram a rarear, estava chegando ao seu destino. Mais alguns passos e finalmente parou. À sua frente estendia-se o que antes fora a praça da cidade, agora apenas pedaços de pedra espalhados. Em seu centro, o que sobrara de uma fonte jorrava um líquido fluorescente que a um relance parecia roxo, mas não exatamente. Podia-se notar que havia algo de estranho, de alienígena, naquela cor. Um exame mais detalhado revelava a verdade: era um portal para o Vazio.

Olhando para o portal, sem se mover desde que o homem, ou o que sobrara dele, chegara à praça, estava uma figura encapuzada. Seus olhos sem pupila não se desviavam do portal, luz do mesmo roxo desconcertantemente _alien_ da fonte saindo deles.

— Olá, Kassadin. — A voz distorcida pela essência do outro lado do encapuzado quebrou o silêncio, depois de um tempo que pareceu infinito e que talvez o fosse. Nunca se havia como ter certeza em um lugar tão próximo do Vazio.

— O que quer, Malhazar? — Respondeu o homem de máscara, a voz seca. Não podia se deixar levar pelo que sentia por seu interlocutor. O futuro de Valoran talvez dependesse disso.

— Eu? Quero conversar. Faze-lo entender o nosso lado. — Respondeu o encapuzado, finalmente virando-se. Em seus olhos, Kassadin via um fervor quase fanático, parecia que o homem estava quase implorando para que o ouvisse. Lembrou-se de outros tempos em que o jovem profeta lhe dera esse olhar, tempos e assuntos mais felizes. Odiou-se por isso, mas cedeu, apenas um pouco. Seu silêncio a permissão para que o mais novo falasse.

— Pense, Kassadin! Um mundo mais feliz, um mundo em que não haverá guerras, preconceito, onde todos seremos iguais! — Falou Malzahar, quase alegre, fanatismo na voz. — Onde poderemos ficar juntos. — Terminou, sussurrando e desviando o olhar, o que sobrara de sua parte humana corando pelo que acabara de dizer.

Kassadin demorou para responder, dúvida em seus olhos, mas se lembrou dos fantasmas, daqueles que conhecera em sua vila natal, de todos os seres que dependiam dele e sua resolução voltou.

— Sinto muito, minhas escolha está feita, não há como voltar atrás. — Virou as costas. Tinha que ser breve e irredutível ou sabia que quebraria.

— ... Entendo. — Podia ser só Kassadin querendo acreditar que havia algo humano dentro do profeta, mas parecia que em sua voz havia tristeza genuína. — Mas não importa. Nada escapa do Vazio, Kassadin. Você já foi tocado, é questão de tempo até se juntar a mim. — Já não havia mais emoção em sua voz, como se estivesse apenas relatando um fato a uma criança tola.

— Veremos no campo de batalha, Profeta. — Foi a última coisa que Kassadin falou a seu amigo e parceiro antes de sair andando da cidade amaldiçoada, para nunca mais voltar. Mas dentro dele, havia uma voz, baixa mas insistente, dizendo que talvez não fosse tão ruim ser consumido pelo Vazio quanto ele achava. Kassadin se odiou por isso, mas não podia discordar.


End file.
